The Nut Job 2
by mastfic
Summary: Join All your favorite Characters again in this new On your toe's(Hopefully),thriller about our friends in the park. Hey Guys its MastFic Back again with The Nut Job one of my new favorite movies. The Nut Job Fanfiction section is up and running so come and post stories like there's no tomorrow. P.S. The nut job is in the n section not the t.


"He who makes a beast of himself,removes himself from the pain of being human"

Johnson

It was a cool Fall day in the park The Purple-ish colored squirl named Surly,was returning from one of his raids on the nut tree that blew up had been replaced with a fresh tree that was of equal tree was nearly full and ready for winter,waiting for him at the tree was his girlfriend Andie.

He arrived with two full bags of nuts,

"How'd it go" asked Andi,with a smile on her face.

"It went fine,could have got more" replied Surly

"Surly you did fine the tree's nearly full"said smiled and walked up to her,

"what..."asked Andi,she was cut off by a kiss from Surly,she was shocked and wanted to say evenualy melted into the kiss,the two were heard a "Hmp" behind them,they turned and saw there new leader he was a Old Squirl named Carter.

The two stopped kissing and blushed,Carter chuckled and but his hand up,signling them to stop.

"well I see you have no shame in showing your effection in public"said Carter.

"well I was just...I..."Stuttered Surly,Andie laughed a bit,just because her boyfriend was cute.

"Don't worry its alright you don't need to hide it"replied Carter."The rest of the animals are gathering at the tree for some meeting" said Carter,Andi and Surly knoded and the three headed off to the tree.

(At The Tree)

A court hearing was held for Racoon,he survived the fall off the due to the new leader being a little more,constitutional,disided to give him a fair trial.

"ORDER"yelled Carter.

"Today we are here to diside on the fate of the former parks leader Racoon,we will take a vote on his fate by the ruling party" continued Carter.

"Now those who belive that he should be rehabilited and readmitted to the park raise there hands" said ,Andie,and mole raised their hands.

"All in favor of exacution?" asked Carter,the rest of the animals raised their hands.

"then he shall be exicuted"said Carter,Racoon got a worried look on his face,

"WHAT!,I thought you were a democratic scocity,killing me is not domorctartic"yelled Racoon in a giant blurt out.

"Racoon that was Demotratic, we took a vote and the winning party gets their will done" replied Carter in a semingly calm two badger started to drag Racoon off,Racoon tried to fight it but with no sucsess in trying to break free,he just gave up.

(3 Days Later)

Racoon was brought to a cliff,where below were some of the sharpest rocks you will ever asked Racoon if he wanted a blind fold,Racoon did nothing but shake his head saying no.

"Well Racoon any last words"asked Carter

"Keeping Me Alive would be a mistake,killing me the Mystery come Forth" Said Racoon, as he finished his last words he was pushed off the cliff by a couple of seconds they herd a loud thud,fallowed by a looked over the edge and saw that Racoon had his Head,Stomach,And Groin area periced by sharp rocks.

(In A bush far away)

A dark figure was watching from the bushes,with a pair of banoculars.

"so kill him will they I'll show them"said The Dark Figure. The figure laughed maniacly,and scampered off.

(1 Week Later)

The park was now happy that Racoon was dead, just as all the animals of the park were gathering to here Carter speak, one of the smaller squirles ran and started yelling

"COME QUICKLY I FOUND A BODY". Everyone including carter looked shocked and quickly fallowed the small squirl. When they arrived they saw one of the small squirles that had is throat slit.

Carter walked up to the dead squirl and put his paw to his chest.

"He's still warm,witch means he wasn't killed that long ago. Maybe an hour or so" said Carter.

(A/N: Hey guys its mastfic back again, with a fanfic for the movie The Nut Job(Witch i loved)and this is one of the very first ever fanfics for the movie so please review, TATA for now Mastfic.)


End file.
